


🍊?🍑!

by BiffElderberry



Series: Writing Rainbow Fics [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, First Time, Genital Piercing, I worked on the title for a day and a half and I still have nothing, Kissing, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "I'll be honest with you, Mr. Davis," Ben said with just enough pout. He sat down on the armrest of the couch. "We don't have the money for rent this month.""Well, boys, you know it's due at the first of the month," Mr. Davis replied."We were hoping, that is- " Andrew tried to say, his tongue feeling thick and heavy as it stumbled over the words. He could feel the heat of a blush covering his entire body. Why had he ever agreed to this?"That we could work something out," Ben quickly covered. His hand gently rested on Mr. Davis' thigh, sliding up. He looked the man in the eye through lowered lashes, plumped thick with the 99¢ mascara he had coated them with. "Between the three of us." His hand continued up, only stopping once it rested on Mr. Davis' fly.





	🍊?🍑!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedArtifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts).

> I started this treat with a "this will be a short fic, maybe just a blow job or something." Then my ID grabbed it and ran away and came back with this. I hope you enjoy.

Andrew looked through the peephole in the door. He could feel the anxiety welling in his chest as he pulled back.

"He's three doors away," Andrew said, turning to look at his twin sprawled on the couch. "I can't do this."

"It'll be fine," Ben reassured him.

"I've never seduced anyone," Andrew said. "We should just pay him.”

"We are," Ben said, "in a way." He stood and approached the door, stopping to grab a lollipop off the side table. "Besides, we don't have the money for rent anyway."

"Maybe he can give us an extension or something, anything but-"

"No," Ben replied, shaking his head. "You know Mr. Davis has never given anyone an extension. And this way we don't really have to pay."

It was easy for Ben to say. After all, he had always been the popular one, the outgoing one. He was the one who always had some fling staying over.

But Andrew. Andrew had never done anything like this. He had never had a fling, he had never even had a boyfriend really, never been serious. He supposed there was a first time for everything, as it were. But already he felt in too deep and their landlord hadn't even made it to their apartment yet.

This wasn't Andrew. Not this plan, not this easiness, not even these clothes. Ben had picked them out for him, blowing the last of their cash for something that wouldn't make Andrew look like a prude. Andrew pulled at the shirt; it was too short, even when he pulled it down it barely covered the top of his cut off shorts. The shorts were too short, almost showing off the bottom of his ass. He was afraid to bend over, really.

And then there were the panties. Andrew had tried to talk him out of it, but Ben had insisted on them, even going as far as barging in while Andrew was getting dressed to ensure he put them on. They rode up, uncomfortably so, showing off the lace over the top of his shorts.

"Stop it," Ben said, flicking Andrew on the nose. "C'mon, Andy, you look hot. Trust me." He took the wrapper off the lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

Andrew wanted to retort, wanted to back out, but suddenly there was a knock on the door. Andrew squeezed his eyes shut as Ben opened the door.

"Hi," Ben greeted, pulling the sucker out of his mouth with a pop. Andrew swallowed reflexively as their landlord, Mr. Davis, looked at them wide-eyed. His eyes raked up and down their bodies, lingering for a moment on the strip of skin at Andrew's navel and the little flash of lacy pink fabric peeking out.

"Hi, boys," Mr. Davis replied, shakily. "I noticed you hadn't paid your rent. It's due today, you know."

"Right," Andrew replied, his voice quivering.

"C'mon in," Ben said, turning from the door and leading him into the apartment. Andrew watched as Mr. Davis stared at Ben's ass, unsure of just how Ben managed to be so mesmerizing with a gentle swaying of his hips.

Andrew closed the door behind them. It must be working, he realized. Mr. Davis normally would just take the rent payment at the door. He never came inside, not even when old Mrs. Clairborne from down the hall offered him fresh lemonade and cookies. Ben lead Mr. Davis to the couch.

"Can I get you anything? Soda? I think Ben has some Oreos in the back of the cupboard," Andrew offered, hovering awkwardly in the doorway. His brother was so sure of himself. Andrew cursed himself for not having that same confidence.

"I'm fine," Mr. Davis said, sitting gingerly on the couch. "Now about that rent."

"I'll be honest with you, Mr. Davis," Ben said with just enough pout. He sat down on the armrest of the couch. "We don't have the money for rent this month."

"Well, boys, you know it's due at the first of the month," Mr. Davis replied.

Ben looked at Andrew, nodding towards the seat beside Mr. Davis. Andrew felt too aware of his movements as he took the seat. He stumbled a little over the corner of the rug. He felt like all limbs as he moved. Ben had always moved with such grace, even when he was slinking around like an alley cat in heat. His body just moved so effortlessly. Andrew knew, logically, that he should be able to as well; after all, they were identical. And yet he still felt like he moved jerkily, like a lagging video.

"We were hoping, that is- " Andrew tried to say, his tongue feeling thick and heavy as it stumbled over the words. He could feel the heat of a blush covering his entire body. Why had he ever agreed to this?

"That we could work something out," Ben quickly covered. His hand gently rested on Mr. Davis' thigh, sliding up. He looked the man in the eye through lowered lashes, plumped thick with the 99¢ mascara he had coated them with. "Between the three of us." His hand continued up, only stopping once it rested on Mr. Davis' fly.

"I think I can be amenable to that deal," Mr. Davis replied. His voice was soft and breathy as he spoke.

"Thank you," Andrew said, a little breathlessly. It could have gone worse. Mr. Davis could have run screaming from their apartment or threatened to evict them. He knew that both those options were worse, logically, and yet Mr. Davis' agreement felt like a lead weight in his stomach.

It wasn't that Mr. Davis wasn't an attractive man. He was in his 30s by Andrew's approximation, his brown hair just starting to thin at the top. He was in decent shape. Reasonably, Andrew should be fine fucking him, fine losing his virginity to him. But there was just something about this whole sordid deal, something in the back of Andrew's mind that told him he should run away now.

"Andy," Ben said, breaking Andrew out of his thoughts. "Why don't you show Mr. Davis just how thankful you are."

"Uhm," Andrew replied, his brain short-circuiting.

"Fine ,I'll do it," Ben replied, sounding fake annoyed. He slid off the armrest, giving Mr. Davis a good view of his tight ass as he hit the ground, before shuffling between Mr. Davis' legs.

Andrew watched wide-eyed as Ben pressed his face to Mr. Davis' crotch, breathing hot, humid air against the fabric. He planted a kiss on the outline of Mr. Davis' cock in his pants, working his way up its hardening length.

"Thank you," Ben breathed, between each kiss. When he finally reached the top, he gripped the zipper in his teeth, pulling it down.

Andrew jumped as Mr. Davis, grabbed his chin.

"I thought this was a deal between the three of us," Mr. Davis chided.

"I-it is," Andrew replied.

"Good, I'd hate to only absolve some of your rent." He chuckled.

"How do you want me?" Andrew asked softly. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to put his hands or how to better seduce the man. But the idea of still owing any of his rent after all this- it was truly terrifying.

"In time, I plan to have all of you." Mr. Davis chuckled darkly. He slowly pulled Andrew in until their lips met.

It was sloppy. Andrew had only ever kissed one person before- a girl in high school when he had been fourteen and too stupid to say no to playing seven minutes in heaven. Mr. Davis didn't seem to mind, however, as he took the lead, pulling Andrew in closer as their lips moved against each other. He felt lulled by the movement as he found the rhythm. He could almost block out the entire situation.

Mr. Davis' hand slid down his back. Andrew choked off a noise as the hand slid down the back of his too-tight shorts, pulling them tighter against his cock. He bit off a gasp as Mr. Davis grabbed his ass, squeezing it hard. Mr. Davis' hand slid over, one finger massaging Andrew's hole through the fabric of his panties.

It was so surreal, Andrew thought. He could hear the sounds of his brother hastily slurping at their landlord's cock, half gagging as he tried to swallow as much of it as he could. His landlord's hand was in his shorts, and shortly his landlord's cock would be in his ass. And there was nothing Andrew could do to stop this.

"Take your shorts off," Mr. Davis ordered. "I want to see those panties."

Andrew blushed but did as he was told. He tried to work the button at the top of the shorts open, but his fingers felt clumsy. Something he had done daily for the last 19 years and now he couldn't do it.

"Tsk," Mr. Davis rolled his eyes. "You," he patted Ben on the head, "help him."

Ben pulled back, blowing a cool puff of air against Mr. Davis' cock after releasing it from his mouth.

"Yes, sir," Ben said, his voice already a little rough from the cock he had been swallowing. He pushed himself up, just enough to grab Andrew's shorts. He swatted his twin's hands away as he quickly undid the button and the zipper. Andrew helped, climbing up to his knees as Ben pulled down his shorts.

Somehow, between the three of them, Andrew ended up in Mr. Davis' lap, his knees on either side of the man. He felt exposed, with only the panties covering him.

"Gorgeous," Mr. Davis, groaned, his hand stroking the sides of Andrew's hips. "Those are lovely on you."

"Ben picked them out for me," Andrew said softly.

"They'll look even prettier on the floor," Ben said with a smirk.

"Mm, I'm not done looking at them on him yet," Mr. Davis told Ben. "Get him wet, but leave the panties on," he ordered Ben.

Mr. Davis, buried his hand in Andrew's blond hair again, pulling him in for another kiss. He licked at his lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Andrew gasped, eyes going wide as he suddenly felt something wet against his hole. He couldn't help but pull back in surprise as he realized his twin was kissing his hole. He felt overwhelmed by the feeling, the pressure of his brother's lips, the way his tongue prodded at the fabric still covering him. He could feel the spit soaking into the panties. He shuddered when Ben pulled back and blew a puff of cool air against the soaked panties, cooling his skin. Every move went to his cock, the tip of which was already peeking out of the edge of his panties.

Mr. Davis grabbed the hem of Andrew's shirt, pulling it over his head. Andrew bit his lip, feeling all the more exposed. The cool air of the room around him made his nipples peak up.

He couldn't help the whimper that escaped his mouth as Ben pushed the edge of the panties out of the way. He licked a strip up Andrew's ass, carefully avoiding his hole with his tongue before placing a gentle kiss on his brother's puckered opening.

Mr. Davis guided Andrew's hand to his cock. Andrew wrapped his hand around it, grateful for the distraction as Ben stuck his tongue in his hole.

This at least was something familiar. He had done plenty of handjobs, so he knew he could do this one as well. However, the angle was off. He wasn't used to jerking someone else's cock, just his own, late at night with porn on low. He tried, but he still felt too clumsy.

"Ah!" he gasped as Ben suddenly slid a finger in his hole. He couldn't help but clench around the intrusion, as small as it was. He had never had something somewhere so intimate.

But that didn't seem to stop Ben, and he thrust his finger in and out of his brother's body. He only paused for a second to lick at where they were joined.

Andrew felt so overwhelmed. He tried to focus on jerking Mr. Davis' cock, but all he could think about was Ben's tongue and fingers as he worked him open. His cock was so hard it hurt, and he couldn't help thrust his hips back.

Then Ben crooked his fingers and found something that made Andrew wail.

"Enough of that," Mr. Davis huffed. He grabbed at Andrew's hips, pulling him forward and up. Andrew's eyes went wide as he realized what was about to happen. He felt the tip of Mr. Davis' cock against his hole. And then Mr. Davis pushed him down.

Andrew gasped, his chest heaving as he felt the cock breach him. It felt too big, so much bigger than Ben's fingers had been. Mr. Davis lowered him slowly but steadily, not letting Andrew pause for a breath as he sunk to the root.

Andrew couldn't form words. Everything was too much. How had he ever agreed to this! Mr. Davis kept a bruising grip on his hips as he fucked up into Andrew's body. It was the only thing that grounded him. All he could do was hang on and let the man use him.

"Fuck you’re tight," Mr. Davis growled. He leaned in, biting at Andrew's neck, his shoulders, his chest. It was animalistic, every move drawing moans and whimpers from Andrew.

Despite feeling so overwhelmed, Andrew was shocked to realize he was achingly hard. Every thrust brought him closer to the edge, but not near enough to fall over.

Ben reached around him, sliding the panties down just enough to release his cock.

"Ah!" Andrew gasped as Ben wrapped a hand around his cock. He was hurtling towards the edge, his own orgasm imminent. He was barely aware of the moans and gasps falling from his lips.

And then suddenly everything stopped.

Mr. Davis stilled inside him. The man huffed below him.

"I suppose I should inspect the bedrooms while I'm here," he said, pushing Andrew's hips up.

Andrew whimpered, as he felt the cock slide from his hole. He had been so close, and now the impending orgasm seemed so far away.

"Where would you like to start?” Ben asked, like this was some sort of routine inspection.

"You seem to be the slutty one, let's start with your room," Mr. Davis said curtly.

Ben helped Andrew up on shaky legs. Mr. Davis wrapped an arm around Andrew's shoulder, steering him back towards the bedrooms.

He let go of Andrew as Ben closed the door behind them. Andrew felt like a newborn calf on shaky legs as he tried not to fall over.

"Strip, both of you," Mr. Davis ordered.

Andrew reached for the hem of the panties, but Ben beat him to it. His brother pulled him close, kiss him. He grabbed Andrew's hands, planting them on his own waist as they kissed.

Andrew felt lost, but at least Ben was running the show, and that made him feel safe for a moment. Ben grinned against his mouth, his own hands work between them to release the button and zipper on his shorts. He sucked Andrew's bottom lip into his mouth, biting it and gently tugging as he pulled back. He grabbed for the hem of his shirt.

Andrew helped push Ben's shirt up and over his head. He moaned slightly as Ben pulled him back towards him, their chests pressed against each other. Ben kissed him again as they worked Ben's shorts off. Finally, Andrew's panties hit the floor.

When Ben was finally done with him, Andrew felt thoroughly debouched. He pulled back, gasping for breath.

"Very good show," Mr. Davis chuckled, clapping softly. "My turn."

Andrew stumbled as Mr. Davis pulled Ben to himself, kissing him. Ben moaned low in his throat, somehow sounding sexier than Andrew could ever hope to. Mr. Davis pushed Ben down onto the bed, crawling up after him.

Andrew grimaced. He should have known. He was just an appetizer. His brother, he was the real deal. Ben was moaning and arching just right as Mr. Davis bit at his neck. Andrew knew he was going to just watch from here on out as Mr. Davis stroked a hand down his brother's body, towards his ass.

"Well well well," Mr. Davis chided, pulling back. "You are the little slut, aren't you?" He pushed himself up, climbing off the bed.

"Did you know?" Mr. Davis asked, looking at Andrew, "I assume not."

Andrew shook his head. He had no idea what Mr. Davis was talking about. Ben hadn't told him anything about his private life since they were 17 and Andrew had put a moratorium on any sex stories from his brother.

"Lift your legs, slut," Mr. Davis said. "Show your brother." Ben did as he was told, lifting his knees and grabbing them with his hands.

"Ben!" Andrew gasped. He had no idea his brother had any piercings, but sure enough, there was a little line of small rings, piercing the skin between his hole and his balls. Mr. Davis reached down, giving one a gentle tug. He slid his finger down, running it against each ring as he went until he reached Ben's hole.

"Do you know what this is?" Mr. Davis asked, pulling at the rim of the small black toy in Ben's ass.

"I'm not an idiot sir," Andrew said. "It's a butt plug."

"Very good, we'll make a proper whore out of you yet," Mr. Davis chuckled. "Come here."

Andrew hesitated for just a second before stepping forward. He was already so far in on this, he had already been fucked by the man, kissed by his brother. There was nothing more that could bother him now.

Mr. Davis grabbed Andrew's hand, guiding him between his brother's legs. Andrew shivered as his fingers brushed against the piercings. Ben whimpered as Andrew's fingernail caught one of the rings, tugging it gently. Finally, Andrew slid his hand down to his brother's ass. He gripped the base of the plug, tugging it slightly.

"That's it," Mr. Davis said softly. He was pressed up against Andrew's back, his own cock resting between Andrew's ass cheeks. His hand skimmed down Andrew's chest, stopping to wrap around his cock. "Fuck him with it."

Andrew looked back questioningly at Mr. Davis. He had never been so bold before. But still, he gripped the plug and pulled it back to the widest point. Ben groaned as he pushed the plug back in.

Andrew grew bolder as he worked, thrusting the plug in and out of his brother as Mr. Davis jerked his cock. Ben's hips worked in time with them, trying to take the plug deeper with each thrust. A litany of "Fuck! Yes! Andy!" was falling from Ben's lips. Andrew felt himself hurtling towards his orgasm.

"Pull it all the way out," Mr. Davis order, letting go of Andrew's cock and stepping back.

Andrew whimpered, almost falling over without Mr. Davis to support him, but he did as he was told. He pulled the plug out of Ben, setting it on the quilt beside him.

"Get on top of him," Mr. Davis said as he walked around the room. Andrew hesitated for just a second. He felt like all limbs again as he clambered up onto the bed. He was almost afraid he was going to hurt his brother as he climbed on top of him. It was too intimate like this, he realized, while knelt on all fours on top of him. He was staring into his face, so much like his own, as they both panted for breath.

He was vaguely aware of Mr. Davis snooping around the room, looking in drawers, but he couldn't spare a look. He was so taken with his brother. Ben had always been the confident one, the outgoing one, the seductive one. But now, here, he looked as overwhelmed as Andrew felt.

Andrew leaned down, kissing Ben gently. It was soft, comforting, what they both needed now.

They broke apart when Mr. Davis returned, standing behind them. Andrew flinched as he heard Mr. Davis flick open a bottle of lube. He braced himself, sure that soon he would feel something pressing against his hole.

But nothing happened, to him at least. Beneath him Ben groaned, biting his lip. His whole body shook with the force of Mr. Davis fucking into him. All too soon Ben whimpered, his body no longer shaking.

"Ah!" Andrew gasped, as he felt Mr. Davis' cock press against his hole. Ben wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a kiss as Mr. Davis fucked into him. He could feel his arousal coiling tight in his chest, his cock brushed against his brother's belly with each thrust. His toes curled as felt like he was going to crash over the edge.

Mr. Davis pulled out.

Andrew whimpered as Mr. Davis switched. Ben moaning wantonly into his mouth as he was fucked.

"Fuck, Andy, I'm close," Ben groaned, pulling back from the kiss. He whimpered as Mr. Davis pulled out.

Andrew braced himself to be fucked again. He whimpered as the cock was thrust into him, but Mr. Davis only fucked into him three times before pulling out again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Ben sobbed, waiting for Mr. Davis to push in, but it didn't come. "Please," Ben whimpered. "I'm so close."

"Ah!" Andrew gasped, as Mr. Davis thrust three slicked fingers into his hole. The man twisted them, almost viciously, scissoring them in and out of his body.

"Do you want your brother to fuck you?" Mr. Davis asked, crooking his fingers to hit Andrew’s prostate.

"Yes," Andrew gasped. "Ah! Yes."

"Don't you dare come," Mr. Davis said. He pulled his fingers out of Andrew's ass, wiping them on his back. He helped guide him down, holding Ben's cock for him to slide onto. He felt so filthy, so wanton, knowing that it was his twin's cock inside of him.

"Fuck," Ben breathed, his eyes blown wide with pleasure.

"Don't move yet," Mr. Davis said, rubbing a soothing hand down Andrew's back. "Do you think you can take both of us?"

Andrew's brain immediately screamed no, but there was a part of him that really wanted to try. He just whimpered instead, as one of Mr. Davis' fingers breached him. He leaned down to kiss Ben again, a simple comforting kiss as Mr. Davis continued to stretch him. He already felt so full, he wasn't sure he could take another cock without it tearing him apart.

Finally, Mr. Davis had worked in three of his fingers. Andrew whimpered as he pulled out. What had seemed like too much at first now felt practically empty.

Andrew gasped as Mr. Davis pushed his cock against his hole.

"Breath," Ben reminded him, stroking his face.

"Fuck," Andrew gasped. He felt like all the air was knocked out of his lungs. His entire existence had been reduced to the cocks in his ass. Nothing else existed, His arms shook; he was barely able to hold himself up as his whole body felt taut.

"Did you just curse?" Ben giggled. "You never curse."

"Felt warranted," Andrew gasped. Mr. Davis' hands were on his hips, holding him steady as he fucked into him. Ben started to thrust as well, working opposite of Mr. Davis. When one pulled out, the other thrust in. Andrew felt bombarded by the motions, overwhelmed by them. They pressed against every nook and cranny of his insides, stretching him, ruining him.

He wailed with pleasure, his toes curling as Ben wrapped a hand around his cock. All it took was a light stroke for the pleasure to come to a crescendo. His entire body went tight as his orgasm washed over him. His arms shook, finally giving out. He swore he blacked out for a moment, coming back panting against Ben's chest.

He whimpered as the other two continued to thrust into him. It was too much, every movement hurt. Ben's grip on his hip tightened, holding him still as his own orgasm washed over him.

Ben kissed Andrew lazily as Mr. Davis thrusts finally stuttered. He groaned through his own orgasm, adding his come to the mess inside of Andrew.

He pulled out, keeping one hand on Andrew's hips as he grabbed the discarded plug from earlier.

"Ah," Andrew gasped, eyes going wide as Mr. Davis pushed the plug into his ass.

Finally, Mr. Davis let go of him. Andrew rolled off of Ben, his eyes already drifting closed. He wanted nothing more than a hot shower and sleep, and he wasn't sure which one was first.

"So that covers our rent, right?" Ben asked, sitting up in bed as Mr. Davis tucked his cock back in and zipped up his pants.

"Not all of it," Mr. Davis replied.

"What?" Andrew and Ben both shouted.

"You two have a lot to learn about the real world," Mr. Davis chuckled. "If I went out and hired a prostitute I would pay close to $300. You two are certainly not pros, but I'll give it to you for sheer effort. So we'll say that this covered $500 of your rent. That's only half."

"That's not fair," Ben yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll let the two of you work it off later. I'll tell you when once I know. Anyway, I have more rent to collect. I will see you two later. I'll let myself out."

"Fuck," Ben breathed, collapsing back onto the bed. "We're really fucked aren't we?"

"I think that's the general idea," Andrew replied. He felt dread in the pit of his stomach over what the future held for them. And yet there was a small smug voice in the back of his head saying  _ I told you so. _


End file.
